Snower
Snower 'is the third son of Emperor Blizzard, the father of King Cold and Polar, and the grandfather of Freeza and Coola. He first appears in Chapter 23 of ''Hanasia, Queen of the Saiyans. Appearance As a member of the Frost Demon race, Frost possesses a plethora of forms, thought he has only been shown in two forms. In his Third Restriction form, Snower possess light blue skin (purple in some official artwork) and is very short compared to his other brothers in their respective forms. He has two short horns and a single blue bio-gem on his head. His eyes are scarlet red and has blue tear marks adorning his face along with complete black lips. As for his natural bio-suit, it is white in design with segments that are light-pink in tone and are adorned on his ankles, forearms, chin, and the tip of his tail. As for clothing, he wears the royal battle uniform his family is shown in, completed with a red cape tied to his shoulders. When transformed into his True form, Snower attains a lean, yet muscular physique. His head design also changes while losing his horns and chin strap. Just like his elder brother Frosty, Snower also gains a set of blue tribal-esque markings all across his body. Overall, his body resembles his descendants King Cold and Frieza when they are in their true forms. Personality Snower is shown to be a very cunning and strategic thinker, having taken care of his portion of the empire unhindered for years. When faced with opposition, he comes up with a pragmatic response on how to deal with such issues, something that his followers look up to in admiration. According to Blizzard, Snower is the type to never take even the slightest of risks. Biography History During some unspecified time ago, Snower along with his three brothers had a family reunion with their father. During such reunion, Blizzard revealed some specific secrets about the Frost Demons such as their transformations, how they will share the universe, etc. Shortly before his brother Chilled was killed by Queen Hanasia, Snower had successfully stopped planet Agrimmatt's civil rebellion while protecting the loyalists within that system. Before his father Blizzard could officially announce to double his offerings to the loyalists and tell them to erect a statue of Snower in their largest square to please his son, Blizzard catches the news of his second youngest son's death which completely derails this deal. Novel Upon receiving data about his brother Chilled's death and an invitation to meet his father Blizzard, Snower goes to his father's capital planet to meet him at his throne room. Upon landing on the planet and exiting with his servant Pipo, he meets his father on the throne and greets him. After saying their greetings, Snower tells his father that his other two brothers will arrive within two days, which Blizzard accepts and proceeds to ask Snower what he thinks of all of the data he has received. Snower then proceeds to explain that Chilled's "death" was nothing more than an elaborated fabricate film to antagonize the Frost Demon's empire, and backs it up with sound logic. However, Blizzard doubts his son reasoning by telling him that it is possible to die in hand-to-hand combat due to there being more powerful beings existing other than the Frost Demons, which surprises Snower and Pipo greatly. Operation: Destroy Planet Hera For reasons left unknown, Snower (who is now King of the entire empire) allowed his two sons, Cold and Polar, to destroy the original homeworld of the Hera race along with most of it's civilization. Techniques '''Flight: The ability to levitate by manipulating one's ki. Ki Blast: A basic wave of energy that fired from the user's body of choice. Used against Emperor Blizzard during the capital invasion. Telekinesis: The ability to move objects by using the power of the mind. Snower claims to have this ability, but hasn't utilized it yet. Eye Lasers: Thin energy waves that are fired from the eyes. Used against Emperor Blizzard so far. Death Ball: Seemingly Snower's ultimate technique. The user raises a finger and charges up a powerful, yet small black orb of energy that is easily capable of destroying a planet. Used as his final trump card against Emperor Blizzard. Transformations Third Restriction Form Snower's preferred form to stay in when conducting empirical business. Despite not being as strong as his brothers in their respective forms (Chilled even ridicules this form for not be intimidating enough), Snower still vastly outclasses all of the elites in his father's collective empire. Second Restriction Form While Snower does possess this form, he has yet to be seen it is. First Restriction Form While Snower does possess this form, he has yet to be seen in it. True Form The form Snower was born in, thus the form he is capable of accessing his true power. Unlike Frosty, Snower has yet to fully tame his incredible strength, thus he prefers his lesser restriction forms to prevent an uneasy sense of excitement he suffers from on a daily basis. Trivia * Snower is the Frost Demon to discover the "Third Restriction Form". He created this to look less imposing to his empire compared to his race's other forms. * Like other members of his race, his name is a pun on cold temperatures. In his case, his pun is on the word "snow" which is a weather phenomenon when water droplets freeze to create miniature frozen crystals called snow. * Due to Snower believing his strut is ridiculous in his Third Restriction Form, Snower constantly levitates and ponders on the thought of some flying seat to move around with more dignity. This is later realized in his grandson Freeza when in the same state. Gallery Cdfgy.png|Snower in his Third Reduction Form. Drawn by Veguito Dragon Ball Multiverse(Snower-Third Restriction Form).png|Snower (Third Restriction Form). Drawn by Jordan Dragon Ball Multiverse(Snower-Third Restriction Form) With Frosty(True Form) And Ice Kurima(First Restriction Form).jpg|Snower with Frosty and Ice Kurima. Drawn by Asura Dragon Ball Multiverse(Snower-True Form) Creating His Death Ball.png|Snower (True Form) Creating a Death Ball. Drawn by Chibi Dam'Z Category:Universe ? Category:Frost Demon Category:Male Category:Asexual Category:Dead Category:Princes Category:Kings